Livin The High Life
by Ace-The-Hedgehog117
Summary: The Courier likes to save up his Fancy stuff. What do the others have to say? One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout, and If I did It would have probably have sucked.**

REMEMBER: COMEDY!

**Livin The High Life**

Once upon a Mojave the Courier scavenged through the fresh dead bodies of Viper gang members.

"Heh nice some wine and scotch." He told no one in particular.

"Why do you always get that stuff? You never even drink it, it's a waste of room" Whined Veronica, still angry over the ambush they had to go through.

"That's because-"

"Yeah it's like your packin up to kill yourself through boozing, er somthin." Boone added in.

"That's bec-"

"And how come you never give me the whisky?" Added Cass angrily, stopping the Courier from responding, Yet again.

"That's b-"

"Are you stocking up for the winter? You have like 43 bottles in here!" exclaimed Arcade searching through ED-E's storage compartment, while the robot beeps and boops in protest.

"That's-"

"Bark!" Rex spoke out.

"..."

"Well!" They all yelled, with the added bark from Rex and some Beeping noises from ED-E.

"That's because I plan on drinking em, duh!" he said frustrated from being interrupted so many times.

"Noooo." Arcade said sarcastically.

"What? They're the classiest drinks in the wasteland." He said defensively.

"What are you talking about?" Veronica asked

"I know class, and you drinking yourself to death isn't classy." She added accusingly.

"Haven't you ever noticed that the only people who carried wine and scotch were the bartenders at restaurants and the White Gloves?" He stated knowingly.

"Scum like the vipers and Jackals like to drink beer and vodka" he added

"Still why don't you ever give me the whisky?" Cass asked pulling out her own bottle.

The Courier didn't answer and all of his companions glared at him.

"Ugh fine I ll tell you the real reason...the drinks are for the party."

"WHAT!" they yelled, drowning out the barks and beeps.

"It's for when were living the high life, ya know letting loose at the luck 38, and I know that you ONLY drink whisky so I wanted to save it up for you." He said blushing a little and looking away after the last comment.

"What do you mean living the high life?" Asked Veronica.

"Yeah when we get to New Vegas were going straight to the lucky 38." he stated with a smirk.

They all snickered in his direction.

"What!" He yelled, waving his hands in the air.

"Are you sure that's amnesia, not stupidity?" Asked Arcade smugly.

The Courier pursed his lips in frustration.

After all this time together and they all still have their snide remarks.

"You've never been to New Vegas, have you?" asked Boone

"Umm no, why does that matter?" replied the Courier with a question of his own.

"Well first off we need 5000 caps to get us all into New Vegas, aaaand we have 3674, so that's not good." exclaimed Arcade

"But anyway no one's ever even been inside the 38." He added

"Oh I'll get us in, I have great charisma!" smirked the Courier giving him two thumbs up.

They all laughed at his comment.

He narrowed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Oookay." Said Veronica after some giggling.

"Fine let's bet on it!" yelled the Courier, Angrily.

They were in Vegas afterall.

"Fine!" they all yelled knowing that they would ultimately win.

"If I win BOTH of you will become my wives!" He smirked at the girls.

"And you two will go on a date." He said glaring at Boone and Arcade.

The Courier knew that Boone and Arcade hated each other's guts, but they kept it inside for the most part, with the occasional "accidental" friendly fire during a firefight.

They all laughed at his bets and didn't even bother adding in their own conditions.

"Grrr." growled the Courier.

"Let's get moving!" he yelled.

"Where to?" asked Boone trying to keep the grin off his face.

"New Vegas."

"Howdy there Partner, Mr. House wants to talk to you." Said Victor in his happy-go-lucky tone of voice.

"Thanks Vic ill go right in." Said the Courier turning to look at his group.

Beating the game, and then restarting had really begun to pay off.

Arcade and Boone had their mouths hanging open.

The two non-humans were clueless to what had just happened.

Cass was pulling out her last three bottles of whisky, ready to get smashed.

And Veronica was in her own world so to speak.

"A-Are you gonna buy me a dress?" she asked with stars in her eyes.

The Courier decided to ignore the question and speak to Boone and Arcade.

The truth was that he did get a dress for her at the ultra-luxe, just never had the time to give it to her.

"We should head up-" Said the Courier.

They nodded and started walking hoping the Courier forgot their deal.

"-I believe you two have a date tonight." He added with a smirk.

They groaned and continued walking.

"Don't worry, we'll have the party before you guys go, so make sure you get a little tipsy and you just might get lucky!"


End file.
